I'm Sorry
by Alexx Evers
Summary: I'm bad at summaries but here goes: a short look at a relationship.


"No. Please don't do this"

"I have to. I have no choice. This isn't right, we can't be together."

Hermione watched as the boy walked down the hallway. As soon as he was gone, she dropped to the floor and stared at the stones on the opposite wall. How could this happen? Things were going so well. _This isn't right, _he had said. But it was right, everything about it felt right, perfect even.

Every time he touched her she felt an eruption of butterflies in her stomach, every time they had kissed she swore nothing could go wrong.

"Why?" she whispered, "Why?"

A thousand questions beginning with 'Why' flew through her mind, not allowing her to think of anything else.

Why had she chosen him in the first place?

Why had he left her?

Why had he given up on _them_?

Why was she doing this to herself?

It was hard to believe that she, Hermione Granger, was this upset about losing her boyfriend. It was unreal. Unnatural. _Wrong. _She had stood by Harry Potter for 5 years, and almost died plenty of times and she was upset about losing her boyfriend.

She closed her eyes for a moment.

_They were near the lake, sitting under the tree nearest the gently lapping water. His arms reached around her, comforting her, warming her. She sighed; this was how things should be. She loved things this way she loved _him.

"_I've been thinking," he started, then paused, as if searching for the perfect words, "Thinking about us," he continued, her heart gave a tug, "And I think I love you, Hermione Granger. You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know that I do." He fell silent and she smiled, she turned to face him. _

_His face was a deep crimson, it had taken all his courage to say that and she knew it. She placed her lips gently over his. The kiss deepened, her brain whirled, and time seemed to freeze. It was as if they were the only two in the world. _

_She pulled away, trying to get her thoughts back on track. As she pulled her thoughts together she realized something, she was on her way to loving him. _

"_I really want to say it back, truly. But I don't want to say it until it is absolutely true." She stared into his eyes; eyes that shower his every emotion if you knew what to look for. He looked down; she sensed his pain at the simple statement. She lifted his face back to hers. _

"_Someday I will love you, just not now." She kissed him once again, letting him sense how true the statement was. She was on her way to loving this boy. _

She snapped her eyes open, she had almost forgotten that night, it had been almost 4 months ago, and almost a year into their relationship. She felt a surge of pain; she had lied to her friends for almost a year and a half. What was wrong with her?

When was the last time she had had an almost honest conversation with them? Her mind flashed back, to another night in the Gryffindor Tower.

"Where the hell have you been, Hermione?" Ron asked angrily, it was well after midnight and she had just climbed through the portrait hole. They had waited for her.

"_We've been waiting for over 2 hours, Hermione." Harry said in a softer voice, always the calm and controlled one, he was. _

"_Studying." She tried, of course she hadn't really been studying, but it was worth the shot. _

"_We checked the Library." Said Ron, the anger still thick in his voice. _

"_I wasn't there, I tried somewhere new." Damn it, how could she overlook the fact they would look for her?_

"_You? Hermione Granger? Go somewhere other than the Library to study?" Ron snapped at her, his anger was rising. _

"_We just want the truth, we want to know why we can't seem to hold a conversation with you for more than 10 minutes. Or why you never seem to be around anymore." Harry said his eyes filled with pain. _

_It struck her then, she was leaving her best friends for him. She had hurt them for her own selfish reasons. Reasons no one could know. _

"_Please?" the voice sounded strange, she looked up, finally looking in the eyes of the redhead before her, how long had it been since she had looked straight at him? His blue eyes had the slight hint of not yet fallen tears, and his face was slightly different than she remembered. More stressed, she decided. _

"_I've been meeting with some-people." She hoped they didn't catch the slip-up. _

"_Who?" Harry asked calmly, and she realized his face was different also, his green eyes older and filled with more knowledge than any 16 year old needs. _

"_People, we study together." _

_She didn't want anymore from this conversation, she had realized to many pains in it. She turned and walked up the steps to her room, they called after her but she ignored them. _

Her heart sank; she would have a lot of making up to do with them. How could they ever forgive her for all the lies, all the pain? She stood and started to head towards Gryffindor Tower, she had some explaining to do. She walked up the familiar stairs, and to the familiar portrait of the Fat Lady. As she said the password she felt guilt and fear creep into her. She would have to explain it all to them.

They were sitting at one of the tables playing chess. They didn't look up until she was right next to them. She pulled a chair to their table and opened her mouth to speak, tears sprang into her eyes.

"Come on. Lets go to our room." Harry said, and she felt their arms wrap around her and pull her upstairs, And there, in their room, sitting on Harry's bed. She told them the whole story.

At the same time Hermione was telling the tale to Ron and Harry, a certain Draco Malfoy was waiting outside the Gryffindor common room. Telling anyone he could to find Hermione Granger for him. After an hour of waiting, she came out of the tower, tears streaking her face.

"I'm sorry. I love you. Forgive me," was all he could say as he produced a rose for her.

She looked at him with an immense pain and said to him,  
"I cant." And as she walked away, Draco would swear that he heard a crack as his heart broke. The same sound he could imagine when he had said those things to Hermione earlier.

He dropped the rose to the floor and turned away. With a broken heart, these two left each other. Later in life, fate would bring them back together, but that is a tale for another time and place. This is the here and now.

**A/N: Odd ending, I know. But I'm experimenting with my writing, and this is what was produced. To those of you who are reading my other two stories, they are on hold for the moment; the laptop they are on is not in my possession at the moment. (Grades :/) But yes, so Review and I will produce more little things like this for you. Reviews motivate me. **


End file.
